


Meeting Madness

by AshitaNewssnoopy



Series: Mind Games [3]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Alien Powers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Max and Maria Bashing, Mind Games Series, Mind Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Unconventional Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshitaNewssnoopy/pseuds/AshitaNewssnoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz turns the tables on Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Madness

"Hey Aragorn and Arwen, whatever sexual deviance you have planned for today will have to wait," Kyle razzed under his breath, stepping into their path as they tried to sneak away from camp. He smirked when Michael startled and quirked an eyebrow contemplatively, making the shorter man snort and shake his head. "What? Not all of us are as blind as the Delusional Duo. And neither of you have been cranky for the past two months, which means only one thing."

"No idea what you're talking about, Gimli," Michael smirked, shrugging his shoulders and keeping his face perfectly blank as he exchanged a mildly alarmed look with Liz. They had to be a little more careful if they wanted to keep their relationship under wraps until they were ready to tell Max and Maria.

"Sure Chewie, and tomorrow Max will wake up, remove the stick lodged up his ass and apologize for being a clueless, whiny prick for the past two years," Kyle cracked, his blue eyes taking on viciously wicked gleam as he stared at the couple with obvious disbelief. "Hell, he might finally realize that he and Liz are over."

Michael couldn't hold back the sharp bark of laughter that tumbled over his lips at that announcement, and shook his head in amusement, pinning the short man with a rueful look and shrugged his shoulders once more, while Liz flushed and looked away. Kyle laughed at the confirmation of his suspicions and held his peace.

"Yeah, didn't think so," he sniggered, pinning the two with a knowing look, happy that they found some sort of happiness and understanding in the fucked up existence they called their lives. Sighing, he got back to the reason he had detained them. "King Nothing called a meeting and your presence is required."

"Meeting?" Michael perked up and grinned wolfishly, catching Liz's eye as he recalled what had begun their little sexual escapades, and chuckled when she blanched and her eyes widened. Oh this was going to be too much fun. "Well, what are we waiting for? Can't keep the Royal Pain in the Ass in suspense."

Kyle looked at the tall alien strangely and wondered what the hell was going on, as he hadn't expected what looked suspiciously like excitement, and almost fondness, on Michael's part. Usually they had to drag the tetchy man to these meetings. There had to be something he was missing. Especially since Liz had turned pale and slightly breathless.

"You wouldn't," she whispered, squirming under Michael's decidedly heated gaze as a delicious tremor of desire snaked along her spine, adding to the heat already gathering in her womb. Shifting uncomfortably when he pressed closer to her and invaded her space, she licked her lips nervously, her dark brown eyes growing smoky as they anchored with smoldering whiskey.

"Wouldn't what?" Michael lofted innocently, smiling when he saw how his nearness affected her, and moved even closer. It's not like they had to hide anything from the midget as he was already on to them. He lightly trailed his fingers over her arm, eyes darkening when her pupils dilated and her breath caught in her throat, and he swallowed thickly, his breath coming in shallow puffs.

"The first time was a fluke," Liz murmured, jolting slightly when his light caress sent lines of fire skittering over her nerves and shivering at the predatory feelings slipping through their bond, matched by the dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Is that a dare, Parker?" He countered huskily, opening their bond a little to send a small trickle of power sliding along the contour of her back, mimicking the slow teasing caress on her arm, and lingering on the small of her back to prove his point.

"What was a fluke?" Kyle asked, growing a bit uneasy and feeling slightly voyeuristic watching the intimate display. If he had any doubts of their involvement, they would have been laid to rest by the hungry glimmer in their eyes as they watched each other.

"N-nothing," Liz stammered, her heart speeding up, thrumming a staccato rhythm against her chest, cheeks flushing hotly, and cursed under her breath when Michael turned and walked back towards camp with a mischievous grin. Damn him, he was going to kill her yet. "Fuck me…" she muttered under her breath.

" _That's the idea, Parker, glad we're on the same page,"_ he replied silkily, switching to their metal patter, running his power along her body and suffusing it with a sweet, hot ache. " _Brace yourself; you haven't seen anything yet._ "

Narrowing her eyes contemplatively, she stalked behind him, ignoring the highly amused friend scurrying to catch up to them both, and smiled evilly. So he wanted to play games did he? He'd taken her by surprise the first time, but she had advance warning. Time to make him squirm a little.

Sitting directly across from him at the picnic table, she caught his eye, smiling benignly, and was glad Isabel had talked them into a cheap, plastic tablecloth – it'd make things so much more interesting. Let the games begin.

Blocking out the sound of Max's droning monologue, she leaned against the table nonchalantly, and opened their connection a little further until she felt his presence surround her. Turning her face to her unsuspecting paramour, her lips parted slightly and she sent him a heated glance, enjoying the slight flush staining the crests of his cheeks. Licking her lips slowly, she waited until she had his undivided attention before speaking into his mind.

" _Michael_ ," she purred as she focused her power, pooling it inside her body before letting it slide along their bond, imagining it was her fingers gliding along his chest, and smirked when his eyes widened, his breath hitching when he read her intentions. " _Did I forget to mention I've been working on my powers?_ "

" _Yes_ ," he groaned, squirming when tiny tendrils of electricity glided over his chest, scraping over his sensitive skin, and flinched subtly when it hesitated over his nipple, hovering like a puff of warm air. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his eyes shut and drew a deep breath as a warm rasping touch flicked over the stiff flesh lightly, before coming back for a deep pull and a tiny pinch. " _You did, woman."_

" _Mmmm…sorry about that. Maybe I should demonstrate then_ ," she laughed, gathering up her power and running it over his stomach, nipping the skin slightly from time to time. Drawing phantom fingers lower, she sent him an image of her tongue sliding down the small trail of hair on his lower abs, grinning wickedly when his eyes flew open and he pinned her with a smoldering glance. " _Have I ever told you how much I love the taste of you? The feel of you in mouth?_ "

" _Mmmm. No, tell me_ ," he grunted, biting the inside of his cheek as those little curls of energy crept ever so slowly over his hip bone to splay against his upper thighs. Shifting as her ministrations made his already hard flesh tighten, he clenched his fists as it stroked along his inner thighs tauntingly, but neglected what he wanted her to caress the most. " _Baby, please."_

" _Begging already, Guerin?"_ she teased, watching him intently as color infused the crests of his cheeks and her own body tightened, aching in response to the rush of desire that snaked over his body when 'she' cupped him in her 'hands,' massaging the soft skin gently before creeping along to grasp his shaft. " _You feel so amazing, like hot, satiny steel. So smooth and hard it makes my mouth water and the flavor, salty with a hint of spice running down the back of my throat. It's intoxicating."_

" _Mmmm, more_ ," he demanded, digging his hands into the wood, heat spiking through his blood when her 'fingers' smoothed along his erection. Breathing harshly, he barely bit back a moan when a wet 'tongue' swirled over the head of his shaft and warm wet 'lips' brushed over him teasingly. " _Jesus, Liz…you feel so good._ "

" _But I love it best when you're inside of me,"_ she whispered, her breath thready, cheeks flushing as the heat built between them. Damn, no wonder he got off on this the last time. The power and having control intensified everything they felt tenfold. " _So thick, with deep, hard, penetrating thrusts, you make me want to scream."_

" _Want to_? _I make you scream on a nightly basis,_ " he smirked, and couldn't resist sending a little energy her way to reassert his control, sliding it down over her stomach to cup her sex, smoothing along it with a feather light touch. " _And sometimes during the day. What do you say, Parker? How about I make you scream right now? Think Max would notice?"_

" _Not likely_ ," she gasped, squirming slightly as his power played over her, and retaliated by doubling her own, enveloping his erection with warm, crackling energy, sending it creeping slowly along his shaft. Smirking when she felt him falter and tremble slightly, she 'grasped' the base and slid hot, tender fingers of power back up over the rapidly hardening flesh, taunting him. ' _I'd love to have you in my mouth right now. Too bad we're stuck in this meeting._ '

Sending her a fulminating glance, he grit his teeth as she continued her sensuous assault, her energy sliding over his skin in a light, stroking motion, his blood bubbling in his veins, and he bit back a low growl of frustration when his power melded with hers, kicking the heat up another degree. Body aflame, he desperately fought the urge to react to her soft, teasing caress and failed miserably.

"Jesus," Michael hissed aloud, squeezing his eyes shut, and cried out in frustration when his spoken words startled Liz enough that the energy collapsed around them, leaving him unfulfilled. Biting back an oath, he shifted uncomfortably as everyone stared at him with everything from amusement to annoyance to concern depending on the face.

"Something wrong Michael?" Maria asked, sending her ex-boyfriend a worried look when she noticed his pained grimace and flushed cheeks. Turning around, she lifted her hand to touch his arm and frowned, her lips thinning with displeasure when he flinched, shrinking away from her. "Are you okay?"

"I…um…I," Michael stammered, trying to get his blood to flow back to his brain. Damn it, he'd been so close. Flustered, he ran a hand through damp waves and tried to think of a plausible excuse for his outburst. He hadn't a clue what the others had been discussing, thanks to an all too sexy for her own good brunette.

" _Got a splinter?"_ Liz supplied helpfully, trying to quell the urge to laugh at his fumbling. It did her heart good to see her stoic and all too often in control lover flustered.

"I'm fine," he retorted, glaring at the mischievous vixen across from him, already formulating his revenge. Fuck, now he had to contend with a serious case of blue balls for the rest of this infernal meeting. He could kill Max and Maria right now.

"I don't know, you look a little pained, Michael," Isabel said, her brow creased with worry as she noticed his damp temples. "Maybe you should have Max check you over."

"No! I mean, I'm fine, really," he muttered, trying not to glare at Liz once more and bring any closer scrutiny from Max. He sat up, grunting when his zipper cut into his raging hard on since a certain little mix left him high and dry. "I just hit my elbow and it stings."

" _I bet I know what's paining you_ ," Liz taunted, dark chocolate eyes sparkling with humor at his predicament. Michael flicked a fiery glance over at the pretty brunette, stilling once again as he watched her lick her lips slowly and swallowed harshly, eyes shuttering and body throbbing when she purred. " _I know a great remedy as well._ "

"Are we done yet?" he bit out as she smiled at him angelically, looking around at the others impatiently and squirming when he felt those phantom fingertips slide over his sensitive skin once more. Shifting away from his lovely tormentor, he turned, only to be faced with Kyle's amused, yet contemplative expression. The woman was going to get him killed. Maybe he shouldn't have taunted her earlier.

" _We aren't even close to being done, Guerin_ ," she whispered smugly, thoroughly enjoying that the tables had turned on him.

"We haven't discussed the chore rotation," Max complained, obviously irritated that he'd lost the attention of his minions due to Michael's outburst. "I was thinking we should swap things up so that Michael and Mar…"

"Don't even think of it, Maxwell," Michael grated, fixing his fearless leader with an implacable expression and jumping when his little 'angel' reached her hand under the table to run her fingers over his knee. She was going to pay as soon as he got them out of this stupid meeting. "Leave it as it is or we'll have another body to hide."

"Screw you, Spaceboy," Maria gave an outraged cry, shooting out of her chair and stalking off towards her tent, muttering under her breath about ungrateful, stubborn men that didn't know a good thing when they saw it.

"Who said I was talking about you?" he groused, rolling his eyes and ignoring the indelicate little snort from the brunette across the table as she caught his unspoken words. "The world does not revolve around you, Maria. And I know _exactly_ what I want."

What he wanted was for this damn meeting to end so he could show a certain brunette what happened to little girls who played games, before he fucked her senseless. Suppressing a groan as she slid her foot along his calf, he snaked his hand under the table and grabbed hers, stilling the teasing caress on his thigh. " _Just you wait, Parker_. _I'll have you begging by the time I'm through with you_."

" _Promises, promises_." She lofted airily, further digging her grave in his eyes. She was in for a huge surprise tonight. Narrowing his gaze thoughtfully, he had no idea how he was going to get her out of her tent, but he had plenty of time to figure it out. Maybe if he irritated Maria enough, she'd start one of those rambling, whine fests that were guaranteed to drive Liz out the door. Cocking his brow contemplatively, he grinned; it had its merits.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max demanded, affronted by the implied meaning of his retort to Maria, and fuming that the meeting was falling apart around him.

"Take it as you will, Maxwell," he snorted, turning to face his girlfriend, pinning her with a telling glance as he decided to impart a little torment of his own. Hooking his leg with hers, he dragged it closer and ran his fingers along the silky thigh her shorts so conveniently displayed. God did he love those tiny little shorts she wore. " _Promise nothing. That's a full on guarantee, woman_."

Smirking when she shivered slightly and, suitably distracted from her game, yanked out of his grasp as he looked away in time to see Max's ears flame red. Guess the boy king didn't like that answer. Too bad.

"Are you implying that Liz would…" Max spluttered, the red creeping into his face, flushing it a deep beetroot red, his nostrils flaring as he tried to keep his temper in check. Michael nearly snorted at the picture he made with his day-glow ears and incredulous expression; he really did hold the key to denial city.

"Max," Liz commanded, drawing her former boyfriend's hurt-tinged eyes to her frowning face, flicking an impatient glance over him. Cocking her brow pointedly, her lips thinned as she fixed him with an implacable expression. "The rotation functions fine as it stands. Leave it alone."

"Fine," Max huffed as he held Liz's cool gaze and crossed his arms over his chest. Pressing his lips together, he flicked a hostile glance over the remaining members of their group, growing irritated with their bored expressions and spat as he stormed out of the camp. "Meeting adjourned."

Silence descended on the camp as the remaining four looked at each other and shrugged. Rising, Isabel turned to face her ruffled, impatient brother and the petite brunette that he'd been spending a lot of time with lately, one slim eyebrow raising coolly. Studying the two as they flushed and looked away like two naughty school kids, she smirked as she drew her own conclusions as to what had really been going on in their silent exchange.

"Well, that was interesting," she stated coolly before facing Liz and smiling, meeting her eyes knowingly, laughing when her thoughts were confirmed by the devilish light in the other girl's eyes. It was about time her brother had met his match. Smirking once more, she continued as she stared at Kyle, licking her lips lightly before sauntering towards the lake. "We'll talk later. Right now, I'm feeling a little…warm. I think I'll go for a swim."

Michael stared after his sister contemplatively, his brow cocking as he quickly assessed the meaning of her comments before turning back to the midget and frowning deeply, briefly considering whether he should say anything. Quickly dispelling that thought as none of his business, he shrugged his shoulders and figured he really wasn't in the position to say anything given his and Liz's trysts.

But damn, that meant no dragging the little tease down to the lake. Leave it to his sister to ruin all his plans and screw up his ability to get laid. Although, there was that little spring they had discovered on one of their 'hikes.' Turning back to his paramour, he fixed her with a fiery glance, smirking when she shifted uneasily, and imagined all that pale mocha skin under the cascading waterfall, water beading her body. Yeah, that could work nicely.

"Evil…very evil, Parker," Kyle snorted knowingly as he got off the bench to follow Isabel, intrigued by her barely veiled promise. Shaking his head at the two, he made his way down to the lake and a beautiful blonde, leaving the brunette alone with her very agitated alien lover, who currently had her pinned with a smoldering glare. "I knew there was a reason I liked you. Way to clear a meeting."

Liz smiled weakly at her friend as he walked away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as the silence between her and Michael stretched out, flushing hotly as sparking bourbon eyes raked over her contemplatively. Licking her lips nervously, her breath hitched as Michael rose and stalked around the table, caging her against the table, a feral gleam in his eyes. Dipping his head, he pressed his lips to her ear, smirking when her body trembled and vowed darkly, "You're so paying for that, Parker."


End file.
